La douceur du cristal
by BlackLily1666
Summary: Suite de la saion 7... Buffy n'a jamais oublier Spike... ele va très mal, quand Lyra et Spike débarque. Lyra une nouvelle tueuse et Spike tout droit sortit de l'enfer... BS


Chapters 1: Ladies and Gentleman, the hell just frozen over!

WILLOW! Hurla Buffy.

La jolie rousse percher en haut d'une branche, avec c'est yeux complètement noire cria a Buffy:

Mais j'y travaille !

Willow souffla quelque mot pendant que les vampire et quelque démon qui entourait Alex, Buffy et Giles. Giles planta un pieu dans le cœur d'un vampire aux cheveux longs, blonds avec une chemise rouge et des pantalons noirs en cuir. Un énorme crie de douleur et puis tout les démon dans le cimetière fut anéantit… ou plutôt… décapiter. Toute les tête de tout les démon s'écroula par terre sauf les Vampire qui s'envolèrent en poussière. Willow cria et puis alla voir Buffy allonger pars terre. Elle sauta de sa branche, atterrit comme un oiseau et se téléporta vers la tueuse…. C'est pouvoir avait triplé depuis que le scooby gang avait déménagé à L.A. La bouche de l'enfer détruit à Sunnydales, il n'avait plus rien à faire là-bas….

Buffy… qu'est qui c'est arrivé ? Dit Willow très tendre.

Un démon…. Il ma transpercer la ambe droite avec ses satané griffe.

Alex et Giles vinrent très rapidement. Il la prirent et l'emmenèrent cher son nouveau chez soi. Une petite maison où il vivait tous. Arriver dans la cuisine, Alex posa Buffy sur une chaise et demanda a Dawn de lui apporter la trousse de premier soin. Dawn accouru dans la salle de ban. Puis un énorme bruit secoua toute la maison. Puis la voie d'une petite fille…. Résonna dans les oreilles de Buffy.

Wow….. Très belle baraque !

La jeune fille s'avança et alla dans la cuisine. Elle dit a toute la bande en de basculant de ; en avant, en arrière :

Alors…. Tu m'apprendras à liquider des personnes aussi vite?

La jeune fille avait dans les environ de 14 ans. Elle avait les cheveux brun, très lisse. Un œil vert et un œil bleu, Des lèvres couleurs rouges. Elle avait une camisole Noir et des pantalons de cuir rouge. Des talon haut noir avec des lunette soleil…. Toujours noir. Elle s'avança encore plus vers Willow et la regarda de très proche.

Tu es magnifique !

Willow sourit légèrement. Et lui dit :

Ammm… Qui est tu ?

La jeune fille arrêta de se ballotter et la regarda très bizarrement.

Moi? Pauvre crétin….

Hey ! Dit Alex en se levant très brusquement.

Oh…. Désoler. Ce n'était pas méchant… On ne vous a pas parler de mon arriver?

Ah vrai dire...Non! Dit Giles avec un peu d'ironie.

Aller ! Fait un effort ! Je suis la relève de super Buffy !

QUOI? Dit tous en même temps.

A cet instant précis Dawn redescendit de la salle de bain et dit très perdu :

Wow… et c'est qui elle?

On ne sais pas encore… elle ne c'est pas nommer. Dit Willow inquiète.

Bon…. Vous ne vous rappeler pas… Je suis Lyra… Je suis une autre tueuse…

Alex dit perdu :

Mais…. Toute les tueuse s'occupe d'elle même, il n'on plus besoin de Buffy ? Et pourquoi tu viens ici?

Rhooo… On doit tout vous dire ? Les puissance supérieur mon décrété… la plus puissante des tueuse… donc Ils veulent que toi Buffy, et toi Willow, vous m'appreniez comment me battre, et user de la magie.

Elle leurs fit un gros sourire pendant que le scooby gang se regardait avec un peu… de mauvaise augure.

Bon alors moi je vais me reposer… un voyage long depuis la Californie c'est un peu épuisant. Comment tu t'appelles le grand brun ?

Alex… dit il avec un peu de recule

Tu pourrais me montrer une chambre ou je pourrais me reposer ? Sil te plait ?

Bien sur ! dit il réjouis.

Il se précipita vers elle et l'emmena dans un couloir. Elle fit un signe de la main au autre et suivit Alex.

Voilà … Alex est sous le charme de… Lyra.

Je voudrait bien savoir se qu'elle fait ici. Dit Giles en enlevant c'est lunette.

Aucune idée… dit Willow avec la mine triste. Mais sa me branche de lui apprendre ! dit elle le visage maintenant réjouissant.

Oui… mais moi je reste sous mes garde… Je vais aller lui poser quelque question après quel se soit reposer….

Dawn qui était rester dans les escalier dit bouche bée :

Cette. Lyra… qu'est qu'elle fait ici ?

Mini tueuse…. Donc énorme apprentissage ! dit Willow.

On entendit un bruit de pas des bédrit de la porte. Et un petit bruit… Un homme, grand, blond avec une veste en cuir dit :

Alors on ne me dit plus bonjour ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers la porte, et Buffy cria. Willow renversa sa tasse de thé et Giles lâcha ses lunette pars terre. Buffy se leva d'un bon et alla sauter dans les bras de l'homme. Buffy versa quelque larme et murmura en gémissant :

Spike…

Oui, poussin ?

Je me suis tellement ennuyer… je croyait que tu était mort…

Je l'étais…

Ne me quitte plus jamais… j'ai vécu l'enfer sans toi... des choses inimaginables. Ne me quitte plus, je ne veux pas retourner en enfer….

Tu ma tellement manquer Buffy…

Il serra tendrement Buffy avant qu'elle se remémore sa blessure à la jambe. Tout d,un cous elle s'écroula. Le vampire la rattrapa de justesse il cria et dit :

Bon sang ! Willow qu'est qui lui est arrivé ?

Willow accourra. Elle mit sa main tremblante sur le front de Buffy.

Oh… je ne savait pas que je te faisait cette éfait ma jolie… dit il avec un regard vicieux.

Oh la ferme Spike et emmène la dans sa chambre. Tu peux entrer…

Ah ben c'est pas de refus…

Willow lâcha le front de Buffy, Elle s'était évanouie. Il suivit Willow et Giles qui l'emmenèrent dans sa chambre. Arriver là-bas, Spike étendit Buffy tendrement sur son lit. Il lui plaça les cheveux avant que Giles le poussa et emmena la trousse de premier soin. Vexé, il se tapissa sur le mur du fond dans un coin. Quand Dawn rentré dans la chambre et aller voir Spike avec un vers de sang de porc. Spike regarda le vers et dit :

Tu parle d'une famille de cinglé… il tienne du sang dans leur frigo mais qu'elle bande de tarer.

C'est que… Buffy n'avait pas perdu espoir que tu reviennes.

Spike regarda Buffy d'un air surprit et se dit à li même : alors…. Peut-être que c'est vrai…. Elle m'aime ? Dawn passa sa mai sur l'épaule du vampire et dit :

Et comment tu as fait pour…. Revenir ?

Je vais vous expliquer…. Mais plus tard. Je veux que Buffy entende.

Dawn fit un léger signe de tête et repartit voir sa sœur. Willow la remplaça. Elle plaça ses bras autour du dos de Spike et laissa couler quelque larme sur le chandail noir de Spike. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir doc, il plaça ses bras après un moment d'hésitations a l'entour de ses épaule.

Je suis tellement contente de te revoir Spike…

Tu n'était pas supposer me détester ? En fait… tout le monde ne me déteste pas ?

Oui, avant… faut dire que tu n'aidais pas ton cas. Mais depuis que tu t'es… sacrifier et bien… tout le monde, en fait moi, Buffy et Dawn on a commencé à t'adorer.

Et les autre ?

Alex…. Spike Alex ne t'aimera jamais ! et puis Giles… non il te haie trop pour tout les crime que tu a fait.

Bordel, sa me suis partout c'est truck de massacre et de pauvre bébé écorcher…. Mais j'y peux rien ! bon sang…. Maudit soit tout le vampire ! Alléluia !

Willow rit et serra encore plus fort Spike.

Promet moi que tu les seras plus jamais Buffy d'accord ?

Jamais j'aurais voulu partir….

Promet le moi ! dit elle en regardant Spike droit dans les yeux en pleurant de plus en plus fort.

Spike passa sa main dans les cheveux roux de la jeune fille et essuya quelque larme qui coulait de plus en plus.

Je te le promets…

Willow s'écroula en larme et colla son visage sur le torse de Spike. Il déposa un baiser apaisant sur les cheveux de Willow et elle dit :

Jamais elle c'était remit que tu soit plus la.

Comment sa ? dit il un peu… perdu.

Elle t'adorait Spike, elle ne voulait juste pas l'avouer. Elle c'est complètement refermer depuis que tu est partit. Elle ne mangeait plus... ne parlait plus..

Je n'est pas arrêter de penser a elle… jamais je n'est arrêter. Willow comprend que jamais je ne vais aimer quelqu'un comme elle. Jamais je ne pourrait arrêter de l'adorer comme je fait Elle me hante, elle me mange de l'intérieur… je veux juste que tu le sache…

Je le sais déjà…

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui donna un léger sourire puis elle reposa sa tête sur lui mais en regardant Buffy.

J'ai le gosier comme le désert du Sahara… ta une autre tasse de sang a me donner ?

Willow rit et dit :

Bien sur… suis moi à la cuisine.

Il partit avec elle vers la cuisine. Pendant le trajet il remarqua qu'il y avait 4 chambre, une cuisine, un salon, une salle de bain et un sous sol…qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de voir. Willow remarqua qu'il regardait toute les pièce sans exception….

Il y a 4 chambres… Buffy et Dawn dorme ensemble, un pour Alex une autre pour Giles et la dernière pour moi. Il y a deux salle de bain, un salon et une cuisine et au sous-sol un immense salle d'entrenement.

Wow … très belle baraque…

J'avoue… Les autres tueuse sont partit dans leurs pays… en fait le peux qui reste….

Arriver a la cuisine Willow ouvrit le frigo et sortit une tasse de sang de porc. Et puis on entendit un bruit de pas derrière et une voix.

Ou…. Mais qui est ce très sexy et séduisant vampires juste devant moi ?

Spike sourit et se retourna pour se voir face à face devant Lyra en nuisette. Il la regarda de haut en bas et s'apretta à dire quelque chose mais elle dit :

Arrête de me regarder comme ça beau ténébreux… tu bave un peu trop.

Willow se retourna et dit en fixant la tasse :

Bonjour …. Lyra ? elle releva la tête et échappa un hoquet.

Tu voit tu fait plus d'effet a la sorcière que moi ! J'ai rien fait !

Willow donna la tasse à Spike en fixant Lyra la bouche ouverte. Spike avec son index referma la bouche de Willow et dit :

On ne me présente pas ?

Eh… oui bien sur ! Lyra je te présente… Spike.

Lyra se rapprocha de lui et passa ses mains autour de ses hanches et dit :

Vraiment ravi de te rencontrer…

A cette instant Alex sortit en boxer du couloir et remarqua le regard pervers que le nouveau venu avait sur Lyra il cria en pointant du doigt :

HEY ! Enlève tes sale pair de yeux hyper pervers de sur Lyra pauvre nul ! Et qu'est qui fait la lui !

Spike leva les mains en l'air et dit à Alex :

J'air rien fait ! Elle ses complètement jeter sur moi !

Aller te fit pas prier mon jolie….

Mais lâche le Lyra ! dit Willow. Il aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre…

Elle le lâcha immédiatement, le regarda comme si il était le diable et dit :

Bon sang t'aurais pu me le dire avant

Je ne voulais pas te gâcher ton plaisir poussin… Et en fait depuis quand t'es la ? dit il pendant qu'elle le lâchait pour aller voir Alex.

Oh je voit dit Spike le charme Alex…. Pff qu'elle idiote !

Depuis … (elle regarda sa montre) depuis 2 heure ! et toi ?

Environ 30 minute…

Soudain, Giles rentra dans la pièce brusquement. Il dit à Willow :

Buffy…. Elle…

Spike se tourna très rapidement il le regarda et vit tout le regret et la tristesse qu'il avait dans le regard.

Quoi ? Qu'est qui se passe ? dit il

Elle va mal ? dit Alex en se rapprochant avec Willow

Le regard de Giles s'assombrit...

Elle… a été empoisonnée…

Valaaaaa ! Alors ? Vous en penser quoi ?


End file.
